Past Unrevealed
by GaaraXSakura-all-the-way
Summary: Before I go on... I don't know if you count this as Sakura...so ya... might not be what you think...Anywho Being put into a fantacy she thought was fake, and finding out something about her whole life was a lie...What will she do now? GaaArisa


_**A/n… Hey! This is GaaraXSakura-all-the-way here! This is yet again another Gaara Sakura pairing!!!! YAY!!! Ya… so if you read this story please Review! And NO FLAMES! OK? NO FLAMES! I hate flames. So on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer… I don't own Naruto or there characters… just my OCC! **_

"Blah!-Talking

'Blah'-Thinking

'**Blah'-Inner person/demon **

_**Past Unrevealed**_

As I woke up, I looked around.

'This is not my room!' I thought

I looked in the mirror and saw that I was in SAKURA'S BODY!

'How in gods name did I get here?' I questioned myself.

'**My thoughts exactly! Who the HELL are you? And why are you in my container's body? Are you part of the Yamanaka clan? ANSWER ME!' **A voice yelled in my head.

'I don't know. I am not even of this world!' I told… well myself… or the voice inside my head… I must be hearing things…I must be going crazy.

'**You are not hearing things! Now answer me! And stop lying!'** The voice demanded.

'I told you! I am not of this world! I know a lot of it, but I am not from it!' I told the voice.

'**How do I know you are not lying?'**

'Well… ok. What happened yesterday?'

'**What the hell does that matter?!' **

'Just tell me! NOW!'

There was silence. I waited for about a minute. I was about to say something, but she got to it first.

'**Heh, I like you. A lot better than the weakling before. You are strong willed, and have a lot mote potential than Sakura…Fine I will tell you… The chunin exams are in a week. Sakura and everyone else was given a week to prepare.'** **_(A/N… that might not be true… but too bad this is my story!! -)_**

'YES! Ok… here is the information… but you have to believe me in this! Everything I am going to say is going to happen… if I don't change it though… but anyways that is beside the point…'

'**I am waiting!'**

'Calm down! I have to get my thoughts sort together! Ok… during the exams… Orochimaru is going to give a cursed mark to Sasuke… I frankly don't care but I am going to have to stop it for the village… anyway, Naruto is going to be eaten by a snake, but he will pull through. Sasuke and Naruto are going to be knocked out, and we… or Sakura… whatever, are going to be in trouble, and then Lee will come and try to save Sakura, but the sound nins will win, and then Sasuke will wake up and brake Zaku's arms… Kabuto will come and help the team and bring us to the tower. After we read the scrolls Iruka-sensei is going to pop up, and yatta, yatta, yatta.'

'…**that was interesting…but how do I know you are not lying?'**

'Well, I guess you will have to wait and find out…what time is it?' I looked around and found an alarm clock. It read… 4:30am. Well… better start the preparations!'

'…**What preparations?'**

I smirked to well… myself? Well to ugh… whoever it was in head.

'You will just have to wait and see… By the way… what is your name?'

'**My name is… Takiko.'**

'Nice name… I like it… my name is… Arisa.'

'**Arisa? What kind of a name is that? Is it a Japanese name? It doesn't sound like it.'**

'Well that is because it is!'

'…**you know that didn't make any sense right?'**

'Yup! Now, the first of the preparations will commence!'

After an hour past, I was done! It was now 5:30am. I looked into the mirror and smiled.

'YES! My master piece is done!'

'**I really have to say… good job! You look a lot better!' **

'This is as close as it will get to look like me… besides is it technically what "WE" look like. '

'**Hmm, I really do like you.'**

'Thanks… now let's get going to training!'

'**Now that's what I am talking about! CHA!'**

_**(Don't worry… I will tell you what she looks like later!)**_

I was on my way to the training grounds! I was happy that I had Takiko in my head, or I would have become lost. We were half way, and there was no one in the streets.

'Times like these, all you want to do is relax… maybe look at the clouds… maybe not! TRAINING! That is the way to go!'

'**I am starting to like you more and more. Finally I have got a good one!'**

'What does that suppose to mean, "_Finally I have a good one_!"...?'

'…**just forget it. It's nothing to worry about.' **

'…O-Kay… OFF TO TRAINING WE GO!'

'**Heh, yup.'**

We got to the training grounds on I felt, I don't know how, but I felt two other people here.

'**That would be because you can sense their chakra signs… and by the looks of it you will be meeting one of your team mates and the bushy brows.'**

'Really? YAY!!! I get to meet bushy brows!! And unfortunately, the emo child.'

'…**Emo child?'**

'Yes…I call Sasuke the emo child… I don't see what Sakura sees in him…Well that's all going to change with me here! And I am going to make a certain someone feel wanted in the world.'

'**And who would that be?'**

'I'm not going to tell you now… you will find out later.'

'**Whatever.'**

_Sasuke's P.O.V. _

I feel a familiar chakra coming… wait! I know who this is. God! Why does she have to come here? She's probably here to ask my out on another date. I will just ignore her, like always.

_Normal P.O.V. _

I walked into the clearing and I saw Lee and Sasuke ignoring each other. I was going to go up to them… but I thought against it… I think I will walk past them.

'**Why would you walk passed them?'**

'Well I want to see if they recognize me… well Sakura I mean…wait! No I mean…me? GAH!! You know what I mean.'

'**I can tell it is never going to get boring with you here.'**

'Gee thanks.'

'**Your welcome!'**

I just ignored her and walked. I new Sasuke new I was coming, same with Lee. They both turned around thinking that it was Sakura. What they saw was nothing like Sakura at all. There jaws dropped. I knew I wasn't what they expected at all. Well of course! I mean I had long…

_**A/N… HA!!! A cliffy!!! YA!! Well This Pairing is going to be A Gaara Sakura one! I love that pairing! I tried two other stories… But those turned out bad… Gaara was way to OCC…I will try my best to make Gaara and Everyone as close as possible to there natural personalities… but some of the people will be like that on purpose. The other Pairings will be:**_

_**-Naruto/Hinata**_

_**-Neji/TenTen**_

_**-Ino/Shikamaru **_

_**If you want to put up suggestions, go right ahead. But NO FLAMES!!! They make me sad. :'( Please no Flames! Well I won't update until I have at least 15 Reviews!**_

_**SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**_

_**Remember I need 15 Reviews!!**_

_**GaaraXSakura-all-the-way -**_


End file.
